How About An Encore?
by DreamStar14
Summary: After Kurosaki Ichigo got his powers back, the Gotei 13 was notified and offered him a position in the Gotei 13. Spots are open if you want to be part of the Gotei 13 or part of Karakura Town.
1. Prologue 1

How About an Encore? - PROLOUGUE

After Kurosaki Ichigo got his powers back, the Gotei 13 was notified and offered him a position in the Gotei 13. He accepted and was offered three spots, 3rd, 5th, and 9th. He chose the Fifth. So he was now Kurosaki Ichigo, Taichou of Division 5.

While he was there, he noticed that the Gotei 13 was different than the Winter War and the events preceding it. Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori had been demoted on Hitsugaya's request, Matsumoto because of depression caused by Gin's death and Hinamori for her own safety, and both were now the Third Seats of their Division, Byakuya had finally placed Rukia in a seated position, and there was already a new tenth Division Lieutenant, Kokuo Ame.

But some things never changed. Other than him, none of the Captain spots had been changed. The Thirteenth still needed a new Lieutenant, but Byakuya would not let Rukia have it, even though she was qualified.

Back in Karakura Town, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida had found a new substitute to replace Ichigo. Don't worry, Ichigo still visited them every once in a while when he had time, just to make sure they were fine.

But little did Karakura and the Gotei 13 know that there was a new evil rising…

~#~

The follow information are the spots taken and open. If it is open, and it will be bolded letters, then there are the requirements after. If it has an asterisk next to it, I must have that position!

GOTEI 13

Division 1

Captain/Head-Captain: Yamamoto Shigekuni-Genryuusai

Lieutenant: Sasakibe Chojiro

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 2

Captain: Soifon

Lieutenant: Oemaeda Marechiyo

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please. Must specialize in Shunpo.)**

Division 3

***Captain: Open! (Must have Bankai)**

Lieutenant: Kira Izuru

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 4

Captain: Unohana Retsu

Lieutenant: Kotetsu Isane

7th Seat: Yamada Hanatarou

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please. Must be Healers)**

Division 5

Captain: Kurosaki Ichigo

***Lieutenant: Open! (Must be a Kidou Master, no Bankai)**

3rd Seat: Hinamori Momo

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 6

Captain: Kuchiki Byakuya

Lieutenant: Abarai Renji

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 7

Captain: Komamura Sajin

Lieutenant: Iba Tetsuzaemon

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 8

Captain: Kyouraku Shunsui

Lieutenant: Ise Nanao

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 9

***Captain: Open! (Must have a strict personality for the 9****th**** Division leads the Security Force, must have Bankai)**

Lieutenant: Hisagi Shuuhei

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 10

Captain: Hitsugaya Toushirou

Lieutenant: Kokuo Ame (My OC)

Third Seat: Matsumoto Rangiku

7th Seat: Takezoe Kokichiro

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

Division 11

Captain: Zaraki Kenpachi

Lieutenant: Kusajishi Yachiru

3rd Seat: Madarame Ikkaku

5th Seat: Ayasegawa Yumichika

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please. Must be a fighter.)**

Division 12

Captain: Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Lieutenant: Kurotsuchi Nemu

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please. Must be a scientist.)**

Division 13

Captain: Ukitake Jyuushiro

***Lieutenant: Open! (Must be willing to help their Captain with anything, must have a good relationship with Ame [my OC])**

3rd Seat: Kotetsu Kiyone

3rd Seat: Kotsubaki Sentarou

10th Seat: Kuchiki Rukia

**All Other Division Seats: Open! (No bankai please.)**

ARRANCARS

Leaders

***Main Leader: (Must be Aizen's son, mother can be anyone, must be extremely sharp and strong like his father)**

***His Two Friends: (Nothing really, can be anything, but please don't make them overpowered!)**

Espadas

***1 – 10: All Open!**

Fraccion

**All spots are open! Number Limit to Fraccion per Espada is five, please!**

Privaron Espada

**I only need one to three! All open!**

HUMANS

**New Substitute Shinigami: Open! (To take Ichigo's place of course. Feel free to be creative with this one. Bankai or not. Vizored or not. You can choose.)**

**New Students: Open! (Feel free to do so if you wish. They can be gifted humans if you want.)**

VIZOREDS

Sorry, I will not allow new vizoreds at this time.

These are the forms:

SHINIGAMI (Also for Substitute):

First Name: (Self Explanitory…you can add what their name means, and their names can be from any language, btw.)

Last Name: (Same as above)

Nickname: (Any nicknames given to them by anybody…)

Age: (appearance and real, please)

Appearance: (What they look like: height, hair, eyes, etc.)

Division: (What Division are they in?)

Position: (What position are they?)

Family: (If they have any?)

Personality: (Be descriptive, please. This is very important.)

Shihakusho Style: (Self explanatory…)

Human Clothing Style: (Same as above.)

Favorite Color(s): (Same as Above)

Favorite Food: (Same as above)

Zanpaktou: (What is the name of their zanpaktou? Must be Japanese.)

Zanpaktou Call: (Their Shikai Phrase…)

Zanpaktou Spirit: (What is their zanpaktou's personality? What do they look like in released form?)

Shikai: (What does their shikai look like?)

Bankai: (If they have a bankai, just leave the name and what it looks like.)

Attacks: (Please specify what the type is: Ice, fire, kidou, etc. and what attack they can use with bankai and shikai.)

Strengths: (What do you specialize in? Kidou, Zanjutsu, Hand-to-Hand, Shunpo, etc.)

Crush: (Anything but Hitsugaya and you're free to explore…unless you want to be Ame's rival, go ahead…I would actually like one…)

Former Divisions/Positions: (If any…)

Friends: (Who do you usually hang out with?)

Enemies: (Who do you hate?)

History: (Please be descriptive, but brief. Who did they grow up with? Why did they become a Shinigami? All that jazz…)

ARRANCAR:

First Name: (self explanatory…)

Last Name: (if they have one.)

Age: (physical or real age…but put physical age no matter what)

Gender: (boy, girl, both, whatever.)

Height: (…yes…)

Race: Arrancar

Occupation: (numeros…exequia…those things.)

Description: (what they look like…descriptive please or a picture helps. What they wear and gigai if they have one.)

Mask: (where it's located on them and what it looks like. Can also describe what kind of arrancar they are, Grimmjow is a jaguar…that sort of thing)

Zanpakutou name: (what it's called…pantera, santa teresa..fornicaras…anything)

Zanpakutou Call: (how they release it…)

Zanpakutou Appearance: (what it looks like not released)

Released: (what they look like in released form…descriptive please)

Zanpakutou Abilities: (what they can do in released form)

Techniques: (things like sonido flashstep… cero, or any special qualities..)

Strengths: (What do you specialize in? Kidou, Zanjutsu, Hand-to-Hand, Shunpo, etc.)

Personality: (descriptive…)

Background: (how they became a hollow…blah…blah…blah)

Likes: (separated by commas?)

Dislikes: (see above.)

Peeves: (stuff that bother them. See above…above )

Anything Else: (anything not mentioned. Hobbies, pets, ect…)

HUMAN:

First Name: (…yes)

Last Name: (once more…)

Age: (…they aren't going to be over 100…or anything really. They're still humans…)

Gender: (boy, girl…)

Height: (…)

Race: Human

Occupation: (what they do for a living…doctor, student, ect)

Description: (what they look like…be descriptive.)

Personality: (descriptive please)

Background: (where/how they live…family members…ect.)

Reiatsu Level: (can they see hollows or shinigami and such. Also how susceptible to other's reiatsu they are…)

Spiritually Aware?: (joint off of reiatsu level. Yes or no question)

Likes: (…separate by commas…)

Dislikes: (see above.)

Peeves: (see above..)

Anything Else: (anything like abilities they have that can make them spiritually aware, pets, ect)

_**Ame's Profile:**_

**First Name:** Ame (Rain)

**Last Name:** Kokuo (Royal, so her name means Royal Rain)

**Nickname:** Rain-chan/Ame-chan

**Age:** Appearance wise is about 14. Real is around 67.

**Appearance: **She has mid-back length sky blue hair with white streaks in it. She has silver-blue eyes. Her height is around 4'8". Wears her Lieutenant badge around her left forearm.

**Division:** Tenth

**Position:** New Lieutenant

**Family:** None

**Personality:** She is a very kind-hearted, caring person and is always mistreated because of it. She always protects her friends, even when her own life is in danger. She cannot walk away from an injured person, except for enemies. She can be a very emotional person whenever someone gets hurt, or when she just feels bad for somebody. She is also hardworking, not really letting her Captain get a chance to do the paperwork, and is a very fast writer and reader. She is also stubborn and hardcore, gets annoyed easlity with idiots and protective if her friends. She's also a little hard to open up too, because she's very shy, but she can be very nice, friendly and caring to you once you do get her to open up to you. She makes up very good comebacks which often leaves the other person she's fighting with speechless, and her friends laughing. She doesn't like to get into fights, and she definitely doesn't like to hurt people. Whenever she finds someone sad or unhappy, she usually tries calm them down and make them feel better. She also doesn't mind being called short.

**Shihakusho Style:** Regular black shihakusho with blue ribbon tied in the back instead of white obi/belt, regular sandal-style shoes

**Human Clothing Style:** Summer Style shorts and tank tops with laced-up knee boots, all different shades of blue

**Favorite Color(s):** Blue, White

**Favorite Food:** Ramen, Green tea, any kind of Sweets

**Zanpaktou: **Suzushouka (Singing Bell) The sealed form has a teal hilt with a silver blade; strapped to her left waist

**Zanpaktou Call:** "Hyouketsu!" (Freeze!)

**Zanpaktou Spirit:** Woman about 4'11" in a white kimono with a blue shawl around her shoulders. On both ends of the shawl is a bell. She has two ponytails of long white hair and silver eyes that are kind and gentle except when in battle. She likes to tease Ame about her height and often points out that she is taller than Ame, which Ame gets ticked off about. Suzu's also really protective of her master and will put her life on the line to protect her.

**Shikai:** The sword is completely light blue, even the ribbon it grows. The ribbon has several silver bells on it and one softball sized bell at the tip.

**Bankai:** Not Yet Acheived

**Attacks:** Four attacks – all ice/snow based (Resort level is with Number 4 being the last)

Shirafune (White Sword) – {Resort Level: 1} like Rukia's San no Mai, blade turns to ice and freezes anything it cuts and the ice explodes with the force of an anti-infantry bomb

Nadare (Avalanche) – {Resort Level: 2} Cross between Rukia's Some no Mai and Ichigo's bankai Getsuga Tenshou, only ice/snow-based

Fubuki (Blizzard) – {Resort Level: 3} The Bells release snow and blue sakura petals, the snow makes it impossible to see Ame and the petals dull all senses, making the opponent like a human

Hanaburu (Blue Flower) – {Resort Level: 4}It places an ice flower on the inside of the person's body near the heart, which, on her command, expands, brutally killing the target. She can use this up to three people/hollows are once

**Strengths:** Shunpo, Kidou, Hand-to-Hand, Swordsmanship

**Crush:** Hitsugaya Toushirou. Everyone knows about her never ending, undeniable crush on her Captain but Hitsugaya. She desperately tries to hide it

**Former Divisions/Positions:** Division 2, Seat 6

**Friends:** Rangiku, Momo, Yachiru, Soifon, Isane, Toushirou, others that I can't name right now

**Enemies:** Whoever is my rival (if I have one), Arrancars, and hollows

**History: **She entered the Academy at human age 8 because her parents were killed by a hollow. She wanted to avenge them. She grew up in the First district of Rukongai, Junrinan. She met Toushirou and Momo once there, but never expected them to also be Shinigami.

Please be creative! Feel free to go wild, but please don't make them overpowered! I am also on a first come, first serve basis. So i.e., if you want the third Captain spot, I'll have to tell you to pick again if someone already has it. I'll give you guys about two weeks okay? I will allow people to submit up to two OCs. And I would like for you guys to have an account so I can PM you if someone already has that position, alright? Ja ne! (See you later!)

DreamStar14 out! ^.^


	2. Prologue 2

Hello! It's me again! I'm here to give you some information!

First off, I'd like to welcome these characters that I've gotten so far:

**Division 3 Captain: Andre Takenouchi from rysky2010**

_My Thoughts: Really good OC. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. I have a question though. Is Andre's powers like Ichigo's? I mean did he get them like Ichigo did or did he die naturally? And can you give me a short bio of Suzuka? She's probably going to make short appearances in the story. And no, I don't mind him being a vizored. Just tell me how his mask looks._

**Third Seat of Division 4: Hari Ichimonji from RoseBud130**

_My Thoughts: Nice girl. Sounds just like me. I really don't see anything worth changing about her. I have a question. How violent do Hari and Taisen's fights get? And who usually stops them?_

**Fifth Division Lieutenant: Himeko Ogami from RoseBud130**

_My Thoughts: Good OC. I'm glad I received her. And by the way, because your bankai is too good to pass up, I'll make her bankai secret, like Renji and Ikkaku's. Is that okay? And do you still want her to be Yamamoto's granddaughter and who does she have a crush on? Is it still Byakuya?_

**Third Seat of Division 6: Suki Hizashi from DeathStryyke**

_My Thoughts: She's perfect for the 13__th__ lieutenant spot! If only you had submitted first… Oh, well. Such is life. Anyways, I'll keep the connection between her and Ame. And do you mind if you could send in a profile of her brother? That would be great._

**Fourth Seat of Division 11: Taisen Ichimonji from rysky2010**

_My Thoughts: I've noticed something. The Squad 11 members all have weird looking haircuts and hairstyles, have mean and cruel personalities, and I have not seen any of them use Kidou. This guy fits that description perfectly. Question: Who does he like to fight/spar with the most?_

**Division 13 Lieutenant: Aoi Doragon from san child of the wolves**

_My Thoughts: There's one thing for sure. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one too. And just out of curiosity, but what was that exception that Yamamoto made for her? And how did she and Ame meet?_

**Shinigami Representative: Keiti Touin from marsreikosan16**

_My Thoughts: Pretty good. All I need from her is her personality in further detail and her zanpaktou's as well, and she's good. And do you mind making a profile of Yuuri and Rina for me? Like Andre's cousin, Suzuka, the two will most likely make short appearances. And who gave her her powers?_

All of these characters are actually really good. **The Ninth Captain's spot is still open, you guys!** I haven't received any Arrancars yet, Arrancar leaders, and humans other than Keiti Touin whatsoever. So keep on submitting! I'll need some more boys as well. I've gotten mostly girls so far!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, people! Hope you enjoy it!

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I only own Ame, but the other OCs belong to their respectful owners.

~1~1~1~1~

PROLOUGUE

After Kurosaki Ichigo got his powers back, the Gotei 13 was notified and offered him a position in the Gotei 13. He accepted and was offered three spots: the Third, the Fifth, or the Ninth. He chose the Fifth. So he was now Kurosaki Ichigo, Taichou of Division 5.

While he was there, he noticed that the Gotei 13 was different than the Winter War and the events preceding it. Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori had been demoted on Hitsugaya's request, Matsumoto because of depression caused by Gin's death and Hinamori for her own safety, and both were now the Third Seats of their Division, Byakuya had finally placed Rukia in a seated position, and there was already a new tenth Division Lieutenant, Kokuo Ame.

A few days later, they found two new Captains, Hizashi Suko and Takenouchi Andre (Ichigo's cousin), and the new Thirteenth and Fifth Lieutenants, Doragon Aoi and Ogami Himeko. There were also new seated members that Ichigo thought stood out, like Hizashi Suki, Ichimonji Hari, and Ichimonji Taisen.

Back in Karakura Town, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu had found a new substitute to replace Ichigo, Touin Keiti. Don't worry, Ichigo still visited them every once in a while when he had time, just to make sure they were fine.

But little did Karakura and the Gotei 13 know that there was a new evil rising, with an evil plan of revenge on the Soul Society that could possibly work…

~CHAPTER 1: Introductions, Anyone?~

Kokuo Ame walked down the hall in a hurry. Why was she in a hurry? She had five minutes to get down to the Lieutenants meeting in the Squad One barracks, or she would be late.

Kokuo Ame was the new Lieutenant of the Tenth Division and had been for about three weeks now, and everyone could see the badge around her left forearm. She had mid-back, sky-blue hair with some white streaks in it. Her eyes were a metallic silver-blue color and her height was around 4'8", which was fortunately shorter than her Captain, who had hit a growth spurt that he needed and was now around 4'10".

Ame's day was usually spent in this order: wake up, do the usually morning routine, go to the Lieutenant meeting (if there was one), get breakfast, do paperwork, get lunch, do more paperwork, hang out with her friends during her free time, get dinner, maybe do some more paperwork, and finally get a shower and go to bed. Yeah. Fun day.

Ame itched and ached for a mission in the World of the Living. She had heard that there was a new Subsitute Shinigami there, and she wanted to meet him. She also wanted to go because she had heard about the Hitsugaya Advanced Squad's adventures when they were there. According to Rangiku, long term missions were fun. However, according to Hitsugaya-taichou, they were a drag. But Ame thought it was always fair to hear both sides of the story before making a judgment.

It took Ame almost walking into a wall to get her to realize that she was already at her destination. She opened the doors and walked inside. She checked the time and was thankful that she got there one minute early.

The meeting was sort of boring, but Ame paid attention anyway. There was really nothing to discuss. Everything was peaceful and in order just as it should be and was before Aizen betrayed the Soul Society.

After the meeting, Ame saw her best friend, or one of them, walking away to the Division Thirteen barracks, Doragon Aoi.

Aoi was about five feet tall, with shoulder-length indigo hair with electric blue tips. Her electric blue bangs criss-crossed at her eyes, sort of covering them. When she did show her eyes, they were a brilliant electric blue color with black slits for pupils. The reason for this was because she was a dragon humanoid, so her skin was really smooth, indigo scales and she had no chest or curves that ordinary girls, like Ame, did. Her face looked like a dragon, and her teeth were sharp and she had a few fangs. Her ears were pointed, fin-like ears. Her fingers were thinner anf more flexible than a normal human or Shinigami, and her nails were silver claws that were strong enough to cut through a hollow's mask. Her feet were three-silver-clawed dragon feet, and she had a four-foot long, whip-like dragon tail. She also wore her badge on her left forearm. People said she was weird, but Ame didn't mind. It was Aoi's personality that counted to her, not her looks.

"Aoi-chan!" Aoi turned and smiled at her best friend.

"Hello, Ame-chan. How are you this morning?"

"Tired. Rangiku-san made me stay up and finish the paperwork with her. So I didn't get to bed until 11:30," Ame said, stifling a yawn.

"Well, it's her paperwork. You shouldn't be doing it for her," Abarai Renji, Sixth Lieutenant, said from the other side of Ame.

"Shut up, Renji!" Ogami Himeko, Fifth Lieutenant. "She's just being a good friend!"

"Did I ask you?" Renji shouted back.

"Be quiet, you guys," Aoi said. "The Captains are still in their meeting."

It was true. They had all come up to the Captains' meeting room. The doors were closed, so that meant that there was a meeting in progress. All the Lieutenants decided to stay behind to go back to their offices with their Captains.

"Hey, Ame-chan," Aoi said. "How's it going with You-Know-Who?"

Ame blushed and her heart skipped a beat. Everyone knew that she had the biggest crush on her Captain, all besides the person she had a crush on. Ame figured that since they always hung out together, that Hitsugaya and Hinamori were dating. So she stayed away, but seeing them together made her heartache. (Anyone else know what that's like?)

"How's your Captain behaving, Himeko-chan?" Ame asked, deciding the change the subject.

"Still acting like a kid," she said, in a stubborn and grudgingly kind of way.

"Kurosaki-taichou still technically is a kid," Kira Izuru said. "He's the youngest Shinigami out of all the Gotei 13."

"What is he, like 16?" Hisagi Shuhei asked.

"17," Himeko said. "He'll be 18 soon in about six more months. Remember, he just finished his final year in High School."

"Well, appearance-wise, Kusajishi Yachiru is the youngest Shinigami."

"Yeah, Ame, but we mean age-wise," Renji said.

Ame's face now held a light pink blush. "Shut up, Renji-kun."

The doors were opening now, and Captains were starting to come out. Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi Mayuri came out first, arguing as usual.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru jumped on his shoulder while Nemu stood beside her 'father'.

The two Captains looked at each other, each with an expression of the deepest loathing and then turned away to their own barracks and started walking. Hizashi Suko and Takenouchi Andre came out next, just chatting away at random things.

Hizashi Suko was the new Captain of Division Nine. He had blond-brown hair that appeared disheveled and was swept to the right side. His eyes were forest green, and he always had a kind smile on his face. He was the movie-star kind of guy, which made him the ultimate chick magnet and he was around 6'2".

Takenouchi Andre was Ichigo's older cousin and the new Captain of Division Three. He was about six feet tall, and had messy brown hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes to match.

Their lieutenants joined them, and as Hizashi-taichou passed Ame he gave a kind smile to her and said, "Hey, Ame-chan."

"Hello," Ame responded, with the smile as he had.

All the other lieutenants went with their Captains, all except Himeko, Renji, Aoi, and Ame. The peered into the room to find their Captains, chatting away, more like arguing a bit. They went inside and stood beside their respective Captains.

Himeko grabbed her Taichou's arm and said, "Well, I apologize for making this conversation short, but my Captain and I have some paperwork that we must be doing right now." With that, the hardcore Lieutenant, also Yamamoto's granddaughter, dragged her Captain Kurosaki Ichigo out of the room and all the way to their barracks.

"We should probably be going too, Abarai," Kuchiki Byakuya said.

"Hai, taichou," the red-head said, and those two walked out.

"Well, Aoi-san, let's get going," Ukitake Jyuushiro said to Ame's best friend.

After those two walked out, Hitsugaya Toushirou turned to Ame, who lightly blushed when he did, and said, "We have no more business here, Kokuo, so let's go. Besides, I don't really trust Matsumoto to run the Division all by herself."

"Hai," Ame said, following her Captain out.

To Be Continued…

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Hello! Hope you like it! Review please!

And if you want to send in something about how you want to be introduced in the story or something you want to appear in the story, just PM me about, and I'll put it in for you.

And I only need the Arrancar leaders and some more Arrancars now. Please keep sending them in! For the bio form, go to the other thing about this story.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I only own Ame, but the other OCs belong to their respectful owners.

~2~2~2~2~

Chapter 2: Introductions Continued

After Ame finished the morning paperwork, her Captain allowed her to visit her friends. She came across an alley way that was empty, so she sat down in it and let her tears fall. Just thinking about her crush liking someone else made her cry.

Ame felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her other best friend, Hizashi Suki.

Hizashi Suki, the third seat of the Sixth Division, was a girl around 5'4" with a light olive skin tone. Her mid-back length, light brown hair was kept tied back in a green ribbon that matched her forest green, gold-speckled eyes. She and Ame had been best friends since the Academy.

"Is the great Tenth Division Lieutenant that stands up to bullies suddenly so weak and frail?" Suki asked in her best teasing voice. She didn't to make her friend cry even harder.

"Hey, Kiki-chan…" Ame muttered as politely as she could, for she felt like being very sarcastic right at the moment.

"What's up?" Suki asked. "Is it Hitsugaya-taichou again?"

Ame simply nodded.

"It's always him…what did he do this time?" Suki sighed.

"It wasn't only him, Kiki-chan. It was Hina-chan, too."

"Third Seat Hinamori Momo?" Ame nodded again. "What did she do?"

"I saw them together again last night. I couldn't help it. I was just walking down the street and I saw them talking and I saw Taichou smile."

It wasn't fair that Momo could make him smile while Ame, his own Lieutenant, could not. But Ame couldn't help but believe that her Academy friend Momo had a better chance of getting together with Hitsugaya than she did.

"They are childhood friends. It kinda makes sense," Suki pointed out.

"…Don't remind me…" Ame's silver-blue eyes were tainted with tears and sadness again.

"To change the subject, Rain-chan, what's your favorite food again?" Suki asked with a smile of her face.

"You've know me for over five years, Kiki-chan. Seriously?"

"No exceptions, Rain-chan…" Suki still had that smile on her face.

"Fine. Ramen."

"There we go! That wasn't so hard, was it? Let's go to that old ramen stand that we used to go to during the Academy! I bet that'll cheer you up!" She grabbed a hold of Ame's arm and started to pull her toward the gates that led to Rukongai.

"Um, excuse, Kukuo-fukutaichou," a voice sounded behind them. They immediately stopped and turned to see Ichimonji Hari.

Ichimonji Hari, the third seat of the Fourth Division, had jaw-length, feathery blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her height was around 5'1".

"Yes, Ichimonji-san?" Ame asked.

"One of your division members has been injured by my brother and he has requested your assistance in proving his innocence."

"Something happened between them?" Ame asked.

"Yes, Taisen believes that he stole something of his, and he started a fight in order for him to tell the truth."

Ame sighed. Ichimonji Taisen was in Division 11, fourth seat, and was six feet tall with a long braided Gotee. His head was shaved with two Mohawks, one of each side, with the left one being red and the right one being blue, and to finish it off, he had a long black braid going down his back. Like all Division 11 members, he loved to fight.

"See you later, Kiki-chan," Ame said, waving at Suki while following Hari to the Fourth Division barracks.

She had always preferred hanging around Hari rather than Taisen. Hari was a sweet girl while Taisen was considered one of the bad boys of the Soul Society. Ame always preferred not to take sides, but when it came to Taisen injuring one of her friends or Division members, she had to take the side opposite from Taisen. Always.

When they arrived, Hari took her to a room where it looked like Taisen and her subordinate, which she now recognized as the seventh seat, Takezoe Kokichiro, were almost on top of each other. If it hadn't been for poor Yamada Hanatarou separating them, Takezoe would've been dead 10 minutes ago, judging by the look on Taisen's face.

"Ichimonji! Step away from Takezoe now!" Ame snapped. Yes, she could be cold and commanding whenever the time came.

Surprisingly, he backed off.

"Fukutaichou! You're here!" Takezoe exclaimed, with relief obvious in his voice.

"Yes, I know. Now what seems to be the problem? You first, Ichimonji…"

He told his story about how he thought that Takezoe was the thief of his precious giant sake jug. He saw Takezoe with a sake bottle exactly like his and they got into an argument that soon turned into Zanpaktou's-Out version, which soon turned nasty and bloody. The one who separated them was Ukitake-taichou.

'_Ukitake…I need to remember to thank him later…'_ Ame thought. "If that's it, then, Takezoe, it's your turn."

He told his side. The sake jug was actually smaller than Taisen's and Ame was not lying, for she measured the jug herself.

"Yes, you are! You're just sticking up for-!" Taisen shouted.

"Urusai!" Ame shouted. (Shut up!) She calmed down and turned to her subordinate. "Keep going."

Onto the story, Takezoe was just walking, delivering the sake bottle to Rangiku (Ame shuddered.) on her request. Taisen had come up and started arguing with him and soon drew his zanpaktou and attacked. Takezoe had only drawn his for self defense.

Taisen had barely opened his mouth to protest when Ame coldly said, "You speak out of turn one more time, Ichimonji Taisen, and I will freeze your ass off…" She took a deep breath and continued. "Ichimonji, if you want a suspect, go argue with your lieutenant, not me or my division. Understand? And if you don't think before going into battle, it's going to get you killed one day. Hari-chan, is my subordinate free to get out of here?"

She looked over her clipboard. "Yes, he is. Here's the medical report for Hitsugaya-taichou."

"And here's the incident report as well," Hanatarou said.

Ame sighed exasperatedly again and she took both. "Come on, Takezoe. Let's go."

She and her seventh seat walked about of the Division 4 barracks.

As they were walking down the street, Ame asked, "Which one is this? The fifty-seventh incident report I've had to fill out and take to Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"The fifty-_eighth_," Takezoe corrected her.

"Geez…this is getting to be out of hand…"

It was true. Ever since the demotions of Lieutenants Hinamori and Matsumoto and new promotions of the new Lieutenants and Captains, the eleventh squad has been restless and fighting and causing incidents with the other Divisions, most noticeably the Tenth, Sixth, and Fifth Divisions. There were at least fifteen incidents a day in those three Divisions combined.

Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, and even Kurosaki-taichou were getting ticked off about it. Kuchiki-taichou was trying _very_ hard to keep his temper in, as was Renji. Kurosaki-taichou was just extremely pissed about it and went everyday to have a talk to Zaraki-taichou about it, which always resulted in a fight between them, AKA yet another incident report to fill out, and not only that but Himeko had a very bad temper that she was trying hard to keep in as well. She not only threatened to beat Zaraki up but her own Captain as well if they didn't stop. Hitsugaya-taichou threatened Zaraki about three times that if he didn't control his Division, not only would he file a complaint against him, but give the entire Eleventh Division major frostbite for five decades straight, maybe more if Ame decided to assist her Captain with it. Ame was the only one who had been very careful not to let her anger show, but when she did, she only lectured the members of Division 11 who attacked her division members. But now, it was different. Now, Ame was getting extremely pissed off. And like everyone else, Ame too had a limit for her temper, which was pretty high, but now it had reached the boiling point and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to do something.

~Tenth Division Office~

Ame knocked on the door. "Come in!" Her Captain shouted from inside.

Ame opened to door to her Captain actually reading a book and no paperwork to fill out, which an extreme rarity. She didn't want to ruin his perfect life right now, but she had to.

"Hello, Taichou."

"Hello, Ame…"

'_Eh? Did he just call me by my first name?'_ Ame blushed, but she shook it off. "Gomenasai, Taichou, demo, there's been another incident today."

"Another one?" Hitsugaya asked with his voice stained with annoyance.

"Hai, taichou." Ame handed him the incident report and the medical report.

He looked it over. "The medical report doesn't look extremely bad, but what is this, the fifty-seventh time?"

"Fifty-_eight_, actually," Ame corrected, which only resulted in her Captain sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not too trilled about it either, Taichou. We're both on the same side."

"This will be the fourth time that I have had to threaten Zaraki in order for him to control his Division…"

"Are you actually going to file a complaint this time?"

"No, next time…"

"Will you give him major frostbite this time?"

"Not major, but minor…"

"I can help with that, Taichou…"

"Thanks, but that's not really necessary, Kokuo," he said, running his hand through his spiky, white hair.

"No really, Taichou. Let me handle it this time," Ame said. "After all, it's what Lieutenants are for…" She almost said friends, but decided against it.

~Division Five barracks~

This time, Ichigo didn't go looking for Zaraki. Zaraki came to him. But Himeko still kicked both of their asses.

"Dammit, I said to stop this, Taichou!"

"He came to me, Himeko! I swear!"

Ame came up upon the two Division Five members arguing and Zaraki trying to find a place to enter triumphantly. But Ame beat him to it.

"Excuse me, minna-san!" Ame shouted. Her temper was boiling over again. "I hate to break it up." She turned to Zaraki and unleashed half of her temper's power. "Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou, control your Division!"

"Another incident?" Himeko asked.

"Yes!" Ame half shouted. "My Seventh Seat was accidentally charged with thievery and almost killed by your Fourth Seat!" Zaraki tried to butt in, but Ame continued. "No buts, Zaraki! Control your Division, or Hitsugaya-taichou and I will freeze the entire Eleventh Division's butts off for ten decades straight! And we mean it! This is the fifty-_eighth_," she stressed the 'eighth' on purpose, "incident! Either control your division or loose your ranking permanently!"

With that said, she turned around dramatically, slapping her hair in Zaraki's face and stomped off.

When she got back to the Tenth Division office, she was about to go inside, but something stopped her.

"…Matsumoto, I can't do that…" Hitsugaya said sternly from inside the room.

"Why not?" Rangiku whined, also from inside the room.

"I can't replace Ame with you …"

'_Nani? They're thinking of replacing me?'_

"Why not?"

"Ame is the best Lieutenant I've ever had. I can't replace her with you, Matsumoto…"

'_Looks like Rangiku-san wants her Lieutenant spot back…'_ Ame said. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Oh, come on, Taichou!"

"NO!" Hitsugaya was getting angry. "I said Ame was the best lieutenant I have ever had! Who knows how you'll handle all the paperwork by yourself?"

"I'll get it done, Taichou. I swear! I'll have someone helping me!"

"And it's not going to be me!" Hitsugaya said.

Ame couldn't listen anymore. She ran back to her room with tears flooding her eyes. Because of that, she bumped into at least five people and four walls and eight doors before she got to her own room.

~Right After Ame Left~

"Hey, Taichou! Why don't we let Ame decide if she wants to go to the World of the Living or not? It's been her wish, Taichou! Please?"

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya started.

"Please, Taichou! Be nice and let her go with you instead of me! It's not fair that she has to stay in Soul Society while I'm having fun in the World of the Living! She deserves a break, Taichou!"

He paused for a minute. "Alright, I'll let her decide for herself in the morning."

"Why not let decide right now?"

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya groaned, rubbing his forehead temples.

"Fine, fine! But just be prepared if she wants to go, okay?" Matsumoto asked with a big smile on her face.

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: There you have it! Basically, Ame took it the wrong way. Review, please!

And I only need the Arrancar leaders **(especially Aizen's son!)** and some more Arrancars now. The Espada ranks are all open except for 3, 4, and 7. Please keep sending them in! For the bio forms, go to the other thing about this story. The more, the merrier!


End file.
